


Burnt Wings

by purplemoonabove



Series: Alec's Black Swan [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: "To Us" Remake, Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Finally Uploaded!, Insecure Alec Lightwood, It was the Circus' Fault!, M/M, Madzie Didn't Mean To!, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Magnus Bane Needed Alec's Help, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood Fluff, Mundane Alec Lightwood, Part 2 of Black Swan, Supportive Magnus Bane, Warlock Magnus Bane, expect the unexpected, i think, shadowhunters 1x06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:34:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24523198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplemoonabove/pseuds/purplemoonabove
Summary: Alec could expect a million things when he was suddenly kidnapped. He could be murdered. He could be used as a slave. He could be used as an ingredient from something horrifying! Either way, he expected his life to be gone in a matter of time, or to be changed in the worse way possible.This situation wasn't one of them. Not for one second.(If you haven't read Black Swan yet, read it FIRST before reading this! This is Part 2!)
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Alec's Black Swan [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753399
Comments: 7
Kudos: 74





	1. What's Intended

**Author's Note:**

> Going to be honest with you: This story was supposed to be uploaded last week, but Procrastination can be a real pain to battle against, you know?
> 
> Anyway, FINALLY this story is ready and forgive me if there are any errors or such in the story. I just wanted to have this story uploaded already!
> 
> If you haven't read the summary entirely, please note: to understand this story, you have to read Part 1, Black Swan. You can read it separately, but it's recommended to understand clearer.
> 
> Hope you guys like it!

How long has it been already? An hour, or so? Alec didn’t have his watch on him, so it was impossible to know the correct time. It felt that long, or maybe it was less than that. He wouldn’t know. All he did knew was that this “black swan” was still holding on to him. 

For a small-looking man-creature, or whatever, seeming to be fragile despite his enormous and powerful wings—one that gave Alec a nostalgic reminder of Angelina Jolie portraying Maleficent—he was quite strong than he expected. It was true that his wings were powerful as it could knock down five or more people off their feet with one sweep movement, but the wings were the only use of muscles he witnessed. Now, he can tell that the creature didn’t take up any chances of laziness; despite the clothes separating skin-on-skin touching, Alec can feel the creature’s abs pressing against his own, the lean and toned muscles within his arms holding him firm and close to avoid slipping, and the stiff and pulsing of the vein within the biceps, taking a large pulse a few seconds at a time upon each wing flap. 

So, Alec noted, not only was he winged and half-human, but one with great muscles and stable strength in holding him this long. Wonderful. 

His head rested on the creature’s shoulder, but the creature only focused on what was ahead. Otherwise, it, or he, would have noticed the pink blush burning across Alec’s face that lasted for minutes now. If anything, the creature could believe it was done by the atmosphere. It was quite chilly from where they were as Alec saw nothing but white clouds under their bodies, with the occasional gaps that showed of New York in its regular nighttime setting. And by the distance in viewing, Alec can bet they were as high as a travelling airplane. 

He sighed to himself. Why did this happen to him? His siblings went through tons and tons of crap in their lives, and they never went through something this crazy! Was this his punishment for something? Was it for taking the blame whenever his parents had their suspicions on their idiocy? Or was it for not leaving—while being devilishly handsome than any regular guy he ever seen—this crazy bird hybrid alone, and let it survive under the circus owner’s demands? 

There had to be some reason why he had to go through with it. The acceptance of being blamed? The rescuing? The disappointment on behavior he couldn’t stand? Even when he wasn’t his fault in the first place? 

A soft noise near his ear broke him away from his thoughts. His hazel eyes looked up to see those enchanting brown eyes looking at him for the first time in a while. Only this time, they were full of... concern? What for? Alec felt one of the arms tightened around his waist while the other let go. His heart jumped when he saw the tan hand coming towards his face, wincing back at the incoming. It paused, just for a second, before moving in and had its thumb wipe his cheek. It now occurred to Alec that something wet was on his cheek, releasing he let a tear unconsciously. As much as he wished it was rain, it was impossible since they were above the clouds, hidden from any human eyes that could possibly spot them. 

There was no thunder or lightning or any harsh winds. Just the harsh reality of his life he had to remind himself, and the aching of his heart that release the emotions out in the opening. 

He shook his head, then let go of the bicep to push the hand away. Enough of that. This was a whole different matter, in a whole different situation. 

“Where are you taking me?” He demanded, glaring at the creature. The concern was wiped from the creature’s face, having a blank expression on, making it difficult for Alec to read him. Both arms returned to holding him firm once again. “What do you want from me? You’re going to kill me or what?” 

To his inner surprise, the creature shook his head before looking back up again. Alec gritted his teeth behind his closed lips at lack of an answer. _This creature is getting on my nerves_ , he thought. He then raised an eyebrow, noticing the determination that now formed on the tanned face. What now? What was he thinking— 

He blinked. His ears caught on to a new sound other than the wings’ flapping. Something sparked, then swirled at a high speed. His body was familiar with the firm safety of the arms around him, so Alec didn’t hesitate when he looked back to the source of the sound. He widened his eyes in shock, and his jaw dropped. Right up ahead was a ring, one that was a large as a bathroom’s mirror in its circular shape with golden sparks circling as fast as a race car with the occasional spark getting away. In the center, framed by the golden ring, was the familiar viewing of an apartment’s balcony. 

“What... How did you—” His body then jumped at the feel and sound of the wings, pulling back further than usual. Realizing what was happening, his eyes remained wide and his hands gripped on the strong biceps, seconds before the wings gave a harsh push, sending them flying straight. The force had Alec’s head pressed down on the shoulder, shutting his eyes tight as he felt the harsh wind pushing from behind. He shuddered at the both the wings’ strength and the chill the wind was giving him. 

He didn’t get the chance to see themselves go straight into the portal, now no longer hidden above the clouds. They currently hid in the dark shadows of the apartment building’s angle that held no streetlight to shine below them, back in the close viewing of civilization. The close yet still distanced sounds of cars driving upon the streets, a few drivers honking their horns to get home already, had Alec slowly lift his head from hiding. His opened and startled hazel eyes looked over and at the side of the right black wing, spotting the view of skyscrapers with windows shining by inside lights. 

How... 

The hell? 

He blinked a few times, getting the reality of the situation be seated in his mind and relaxing his body’s tension until he took notice of them, hovering in place. He turned back to the creature, only to hold back his blush the same time his heart jumped when catching eye contact with the creature upon his blank and calm expression. The lights were not as bright as the sun, obviously, but they can capture angles upon a being’s face with shadows and highlights, making it perfect for photographers. 

If Alec was one, he would take a picture of the creature. How hypnotizing and beautiful and capturing he was in this low yellow lighting with the shadows upon his skin. If anything, he could be a picture straight from Clary’s, Jace’s girlfriend, sketchbook that came to life. 

Then again, this entire situation felt as though Alec somehow ended up in a fantasy story brought to life. 

The pair moving forward broke Alec away from his thoughts. The push from the wings was gentle, enough to have them land on the balcony’s railing and the creature to, finally, put him down gently. Alec looked at the area with furrowed eyebrows. He didn’t know of his place, and he most certainly would not appreciate being left here to deal with the owners. No matter if he was handsome, that’s just plain cruel. 

Although, any word ready to escape Alec’s lips were cut off as the wings folded behind the creature, who then jumped off the railing and headed towards the balcony’s double windowed doors. 

_Wait a minute_ , he then thought before looking over the balcony, seeing the dark streets with the occasional cars and streetwalkers. _Isn’t he concerned someone would have spotted us?! Not a lot would have looked up, but someone would have noticed—the_ neighbors _most definitely would have!_

A click was caught, and he turned in time to see the window doors be spread out, wide open. The creature took a deep inhale, before releasing. How it sounded was as if... 

“Wait.” 

The creature did so, and turned around. Curiosity on his face. 

“Do you... Do you live here?” 

He was then given a smile, a genuine one with no hints of teasing or mockery. That was enough to answer the question before the creature went further inside, and Alec followed after. First the wings, then the portal, now this? What more can this creature do or have that can throw Alec off? 

His mental answer was given the moment the lights came on, and his jaw dropped. 

_By the angels..._

Alec has never seen a living room so glamourous and homey and stylish before. His own house held an atmosphere that accepted no carelessness, no mockery, and no acceptance towards anything except what was best for the family only. This was only the living room, and yet it took off a massive amount of stress from his body. Although, it did keep some curiosity with an arrival of amazement. The leather seating furniture. The craved wooded coffee and side tables. The large bookshelf with such books filling up most of its spaces. The framed images of beautiful artwork that went nicely with the room. The side alcohol cart with such drinks and martini glasses—that interested Alec a little. Guy with wings has magic, but loves a good drink once in a while. 

“How could one end up in a circus with a home like this?” He muttered to himself, picking up one of the alcohol bottles. He wasn’t one to drink nor have much knowledge on prices, but he could bet it was highly expensive and probably better than the beer in the circus. 

Two hand claps and Alec lifted his head up, seeing an amused creature with a knowing in his eyes. Alec quickly put it back, his hands immediately behind his back. He acted like a child, acting innocent despite caught. The creature paid no mind, and merely waved his hand over, signaling him to follow. Alec did so, the interest made him follow slightly quick than before. 

“Woah.” 

The next room was an office, one unlike the ones his parents used. There was no desk that held a computer or files of paperwork to deal with in stacks, a telephone for any calls from the assistant or others, or even the roller chair that becomes uncomfortable after years and years of pressing down on its inner softness and becoming flat as wood. Not to mention the lack of plain colors of white and grey with the outside world from the office window, being your only source of colors. 

Instead, colors were everywhere from all angles Alec spotted. Not just on the dark and highlighted walls and floorboard, but by the multicolored see-through bottles, also containing liquids but also other things that Alec never expected. Along with them, being placed on shelves near and far, was a large brown desk with its surface space taken up by more bottles and containers and tools and a black large circular pot the creature placed in the center, held by some holder, Alec tried to describe. 

He narrowed his eyes at the bowl. Why did it look so familiar to him? His focus remained on the bowl as the creature found what he was looking for, and scanned through the page. Nostalgia finally made its appearance, widening his eyes. 

A cauldron, the one mentioned and seen in fairy tale stories. The last time he saw such a thing was in such story, but it was bigger, on the ground, and a creepy, green, and old witch was stirring the huge pot of whatever was inside that had thick green steam pour out and head to the floor. 

He then looked around, the bottles and containers making more sense to him. Ingredients, every single one of them were ingredients for... potion making. 

Wings. 

Magic. 

Legitimate potions. 

His eyes widened and he whipped around, defensive matter already activated. 

“What the hell are you doing?!” He demanded, keeping his defense up as the creature jumped at the sudden demand. He looked at him, confused, relying him up further. 

“Are you trying to kill me? Is that it?!” He continued on. “Cause I would have so happily left you in that cage if I expected this on happening! What do you plan on doing, huh? Using my blood? Cutting me up in tiny pieces to be placed into pies? Having my body be part of—” 

He stopped. 

The creature was hunched over, his black wings shaking along with the body. He couldn’t see his face, but he did see the hand up where it was. It then came to him, and a pink blush bloomed on his cheek. 

“Are you _laughing_?!” 

The creature straightened up, his hand over his mouth but the rest of his face was scrunched up in humor. His body shook as he eventually begun to calm down, taking deep breaths with his grin still on. If he wasn’t so defensive at the moment, Alec would have considered that sight very cute. 

“Cute and funny, what precious qualities in a man I admire.” 

All senses of defending himself were dropped. His eyes widened and his heart blossomed at the most _exotic_ voice he had ever heard. He can recall the voices of women that Jace had flirted with, or the men Isabelle had flirted before. They were all nothing to compare. 

Taking one more exhale, the creature turned to him, slightly mindful of his wings, before smiling up at him. The center of his neck was also glowing a light blue, creating an increase of confusion. 

“I must apologize,” the exotic, and polite, voice continued. “You see, it wasn’t entirely my intentions to actually... well, kidnap you. Nor have any intentions on doing such _charming and creative_ ideas you expressed.” The sarcasm almost relaxed him entirely. Almost. “But, then again, I wasn’t expecting such a handsome young man like yourself to be my rescuer after a few second glance in the audience. 

“Let me start from the beginning: My name is Magnus, Magnus Bane, and no, I most definitely do _not_ live in that vile and abusive place of a circus. Cirque du Soleil has better class and relationships than that disgrace, especially that ringmaster...” He shuddered at the mention, not that Alec could blame after what could have almost happened; he almost felt like throwing up, despite not eating dinner. “Anyway, here’s a sense of reality to you—these wings were made by accident.” 

“What?” 

Magnus nodded. “As exquisite and lovely they are, I do not originally own them. In fact, it was my dearest sweet pea, bless her innocence, that cause the accident unintentionally. She is the daughter of a friend of mine, and I took her to the exact same circus, just to get out instead of staying in my loft until her mother came back from work. Poor little one wasn’t amused by the mundane tricks—meaning the child was no fool in her young age,” he added, chuckling at how intelligent she was. “So, as she expressed her disappointment, she then went on and on in using her own magic to show off–” 

“She has magic, too?” Alec questioned, struck by this information. “What are you guys, like really?” 

“I will answer that last. May I continue?” 

Alec nodded, intrigued. He crossed his arms across his chest, giving him full attention as Magnus told the story. The young magic-wielding girl, Madzie he later added, was going on and on about her magic that she used a large amount of magic to create a trick. Magnus tried his best to stop her, but before he had the chance, her feet accidentally twisted and caused her to trip. The magic was whipped out of her hands and hit straight at Magnus. 

He wasn’t one hundred percent detailed on the transformation, but Alec could bet that it was as painful as an innocent man, transforming into a werewolf after being bitten. The changing of bones. The interruption of cells and genes with his veins. The pulsing, heavy intrusion on his back before breaking out, becoming a new set of wings. The hoarse and difficulty to tell the girl on getting help. Who was there to help two magic wielders? 

“She used a portal that was direct to her mother’s work, but after she left, I felt something pinch my side. Then two more came after, and I immediately felt sleepy by those pinches.” 

Awareness was in Alec’s eyes. “Tranquilizer darts.” 

Magnus nodded, slightly gloom. “The last thing I saw were two shadows, men who expressed on “gaining a new attraction”. The moment I woke up, I was in a moving cage in an open landscape. Far, far away from New York. All of this happened a year ago.” 

“By the angels, I’m so sorry.” He couldn’t believe it, but also did. 

Magnus waved his hand. “Don’t be. Especially since you have become my savior. I’m forever grateful on your brave actions. As well, did me a favor on knocking out that perfect.” 

Alec huffed in humor, looking away with a smile. “He deserved it.” 

“Completely.” Magnus then looked over to the table, to the large book, before turning back to him. “I should have told you sooner, but I can only do so much without getting both of us in trouble, and making sure you were still here with me, to continue helping...?” 

Alec looked back at him, raising an eyebrow. “What do you mean?” 

Magnus looked back at his wings before sighing. “I would deeply appreciate it if you didn’t tell anyone about what I’m going to say.” 

Alec furrowed his eyebrows. 

“I am a warlock.” 

His eyebrows then shot up. 

“And I need you help on turning me back to normal.” 

His eyes widened and his arms went to the sides. There was an innocence within his desperate eyes. As bizarre the story he told was, Alec could tell he was telling the truth—obviously due to the magic that he had been using ever since they were in the sky so, of course, he wouldn’t be lying. Plus, he could have a point on the wings; the office they were in didn’t entire had enough space for the enormous pair. He kept thinking before leaving one eyebrow raised. 

“Why can’t you use your magic to fix it?” 

“The transformation caused a conflict upon my magic. I can only do so little with it. In fact, without my magic right now, I wouldn’t be talking like this. Instead, it would be like—” The blue light faded from his neck, and Magnus opened his mouth. Alec’s jaw dropped at the sound of _bird chirps_ escaping his word-making lips. Magnus winced and the blue light returned to his neck “—that. So, I can still talk but my magic can only do so much in a short manner of time.” 

“...Okay,” Alec answered, nodding dumbly in bewilderment on the bird sounds. Not exactly what a swan would sound, but he was close. 

“I know this is a lot to ask, and I apologize for putting you into this position, but... you were right there! You saved me without expecting anything in return! I hope,” Magnus muttered to himself on the last words, but Alec caught them and sure enough, he can say that this guy meant no harm. If it was an accident, it was an accident and he deserved some help after all. 

“All I expect,” he started, getting the attention, “is to return home in one piece after this is over.” He walked a little closer, now determined and comfortable. 

Magnus looked up in surprised wonder before smiling. Alec was glad to see the relief and hope in those brown eyes. 

“As long there’s no problems, I can confirm your safety.” 

… 

“Are you sure it said ‘half a cup’?” 

“Positive. Plus, potion making is basically the same as cooking: it’s an art, not a science.” 

“If that were true, then there wouldn’t be such instructions.” 

Magnus smiled as Alec poured the last ingredient into the cauldron. He moved back in case of any unexpected reaction. Nothing happened, just the regular steam pouring from the rim. He then straightened and begun to stir slow, counterclockwise like Magnus translated in the potion book. The language was in Indonesian, a country Magnus was from. 

Alec couldn’t believe it. One moment, he was on a mission to save an abused and captured creature from the circus, and the next he was making a legitimate potion for such creature, who turned out to be an innocent warlock who was transformed by accident. So, Alec was right; the Black Swan was a fake, but at the same time was real by literal magic. Magic that Magnus was currently using to communicate with him. 

He learned new things about the man. He was Indonesian, born a warlock, been living on this planet for over four hundred years—he was older than Alec, older than his own decreased great-grandparents, and yet his age remained as one in his late twenties or early thirties—has an interest in make-up as he found them “quite lovely and expressive to one’s natural beauties”, loves reading books as there are certain books that he owned were the ones that Alec enjoyed reading, and such. 

He was getting along with a warlock he saved. He was spending time with a warlock, while keeping caution of a potion that could go wrong with one, simple mistake. He was expressing his own life to the warlock, as if there were on a date. Alec told him about his siblings, the older ones getting in trouble as if it was their jobs since the day they were born. About his position as the older sibling and a figure for his strict parents. How the pair run his life, and making him close on ramming his head against the wall repeatedly until he passes out. 

“Ooh, quite a pair they are,” Magnus commented. 

“It’s amazing I still got sanity; my entire family excluding Max have a skill on driving me insane.” 

“You love them dearly, though.” 

Alec shook his head nonchalantly, chuckling. “Yeah. Yeah, I do.” After the thirty turning, Alec removed the wooden spoon, looking at the inside as there was a purple smooth liquid softly bubbling, despite no heat underneath. A black lid then sealed the cauldron, Alec looking up to see Magnus pulling away after sealing. 

“Let it simmer for a few minutes. Thank you once again for doing this. You really didn’t have to.” 

“There’s a lot of things I didn’t have to do, including following to make sure my siblings are safe. And yet, I somehow managed to do just that.” 

Magnus ducked his head, chuckling and his wings fluttering a little. “Well, despite the lovely pair giving you trouble, how about I offer you a drink while we wait: a martini? Some coffee?” 

“Coffee would be nice.” It was late, but he didn’t care. There was so much to take in, especially his communicating with a handsome man. He never talked to a guy that didn’t involve business or any serious manner. Heck, he never talked to any guy that could take his breath away, even with a pair of enormous black wings that barricaded the door for a little bit as Magnus attempted to get out. With a silent touch, having the wings flinch before relaxing, he gently closed the wings before pushing forward, letting Magnus out. 

“Ah, thank you,” he said, looking over to the wings. “Lovely at sight, excruciating to handle.” 

“My siblings exact.” 

Magnus laughed happily, making Alec smile at the accomplishment. He liked Magnus’ smile. He looked free and relaxed, and he may have a little pride on knowing he made that happen. 

“Funny, handsome, brave, confident. Your lover must be drooling over how absolutely enchanting you are,” he flirted, winking as he entered the kitchen. 

Alec felt his lips dry up, his hand rubbing the back of his neck. “I, uh, I honestly don’t believe that. I’m not, not entirely the kind of “type” someone would look for.” 

“Oh?” Magnus took out of a container of coffee. “And what type is that?” 

Alec shrugged, looking at the ground with his arms crossed and his back resting on the kitchen counter. “Any type, I guess?” 

It was silent. At the corner of his eye, Magnus was slowing down before turning his head to him. “Wait. Are you–” 

“Single? Since my birth.” 

Magnus’ jaw dropped. “I have a very hard time believing that.” Alec looked over to him. “I mean, look at you. Have you seen yourself in a mirror? You’re beautiful, charming, a practical heartbreaker in looks but a gentleman in personality.” 

A massive red blush came on his pale cheeks, having Alec quickly look away at the same time Magnus made a smile, amused and content. “Y-You’re just saying that.” 

The whistle from the teapot had Magnus turn off the stove with a wave of his hand. He picked up and poured the hot water into a cup, containing two tablespoons of coffee. “I’m not much in lying, but I speak the truth upon people that caught my attention. Any cream or sugar?” 

“P-Plain black is fine.” 

Alec winced to himself on the stuttering while the cup was passed. Alec’s fingertips touched a hint of Magnus’ that created a small jolt that went up from his fingers. He ignored it along with his racing heart as he took a sip, only to widen his eyes. 

“This is good!” 

“You never had good coffee before?” 

“Try the coffee back at my parents’ workplace. Let me know what you think after.” 

Magnus chuckled as the two exited the kitchen. “That bad, huh?” 

“Horrible, but it’s the only caffeine available. You get what you can get.” 

“Poor darling. Suffering in life while holding on to all remaining hints of sanity. You are quite the strong gentleman.” 

Alec looked over to him as he took another sip of the coffee, before pausing. Eye contact was made between them, and all of a sudden Alec felt this odd connection. No one has ever complimented on his looks before. No one has ever called him beautiful before. It was obvious that Magnus had this flirty personality, but his words spoke nothing from the truth the moment he talked to him. His actions were unexpected, but showed no sense of harm or abuse towards Alec. He knew what he was doing, he knew what he was saying. He was a clever one, warlock or not. One that shouldn’t give Alec this sort of attention. 

Isabelle claimed that he owned the well-known type: tall, dark, and handsome. But no one has ever given him a second glance, not even the ones that he secretly liked for a short period. He never dated and he never flirted before, so he wasn’t sure if Magnus was truly saying such things because he felt bad for him... or because he actually liked him. But that would be impossible; the guy lived for over four centuries! Surely, there was someone better. Plenty of people better than him. 

His eyes blinked then broke contact. That’s right. The guy was flirty and kind, but he wasn’t showing interest to Alec. He was trying to make him feel good about himself, that’s all. As nice as that was, it did enough to slowly diminish the interest towards him. 

“Um, should we, I mean, has it been long enough for the potion to be ready?” He asked, now avoiding contact. 

“Yes. It should be ready by now.” Alec let Magnus go first, noting the current directness in his voice as his wings gently brushed his arm. Magnus had no difficulty entering the room this time, but he kept himself slow and cautious as he went over to the cauldron. Alec kept his distance, leaning his shoulder on the wall near the doorframe as he watched. 

The lid was removed, and Magnus picked up both a ladle and a cup. Scooping the contains inside, the ladle then poured the purple liquid into the cup. With the lacking of lumps and pouring steam, Alec could see it as a smoothie, in a way. He could only bet on what it would taste like as Magnus placed the ladle down, and began drinking it. 

His Adam’s apple bobbed over the blue light as he drank without stopping until he placed the cup down hard. He hunched over, huffing while licking away the purple liquid mustache from his upper lip before coughing. 

Alec straightened up, his halfway empty and cooling coffee forgotten. “Magnus?” 

“I’m—” 

He coughed further, and the light disappeared. The coughing continued, harsh with the sudden occasion of bird squawks coming out. Magnus moved away from the table before falling to his knees, hunching over with his back facing. 

“Magnus!” 

He started to head over, but a hand outstretched to him with a loud, sharp squawk made Alec stop. Alec didn’t know what to do. The worry was getting to him as the squawks continued, the coughing not as common now. Alec did hear groans escaping, Magnus’ arms wrapped around his stomach as if going through a massive stomach ache. 

Then a smell caught his attention. 

He took a whip, his eyes darting above to catch the source. He took another whip, only to later winced and cover his nose and mouth. He looked over to the cauldron, thinking it was the potion, but it didn’t release any source of smell. It stayed plain and still, no bubbles or leaking steam done. The potion was complete, so... 

His ear then caught on bubbling. Right in front of him. 

The scent also got stronger, his feet using its instincts to take a step back at the same time his eyes looked over to the body. His hazel eyes widened, at the point to the bulging out. 

The wings... They were _bubbling_. 

His eyes stared at the bubbles, slowly growing then popping like the bubbles in tar. Black, large, and releasing a small steam at each pop, confirming the source of smell. Something then caught the corner of his eyes, his eyes darting just in time to see a slimy trail of black fall from the wings and land on the ground. A black feather was attached to it. 

Magnus was strangely silent as the wings were melting. Was he feeling this? Was he numb all over that he couldn’t notice? He must have; his hunched down position had two to three trails of the black slime to pour over his shoulders, ruining the outfit he wore. 

For the first time in his life, when something he saw was troubling was active, Alec did not move a muscle. He was normally rush into action, stopping any source of trouble before it could escalate any further. But this, this was nowhere close to any of the situations he placed himself in, not even the ones that didn’t even involve danger. He took another step back, then another, and another until his back was planted against the wall, his eyes not leaving the body for one second. 

Silence filled the room along with the popping bubbles and mucky drops of melted wings upon the floorboard. The slime begun to circle around the body, creating a large puddle with almost invisible steam leaking out from it. The wings were attached to the body, so the clothes Magnus wore were now covered in black slime—and then Alec gasped behind his hands to see a piece of fabric from his pants were removed, and landed in the slime. The fabric sunk into the slime, out of sight. What it left behind was a sink of skin that later was covered in slime, getting a shiver out of both men. 

So, not only were the wings melting, but they were burning the clothes off his body, covering the about-to-be naked skin in black slime. Almost like a dog after it played in a thick and smooth layer of mud, Alec mentally compared. Not to mention the _smell_... By the angels, he was grateful that it wasn’t too strong to make him pass out, but still! 

It was possibly more horrible than the taste of the coffee back home! 

Alec thought hours passed, but it was minutes long before the wings were entirely gone. It left behind an enormous black tar-like puddle, a foot away from touching Alec’s shoes, and its former owner, now naked and covered in black slime from his neck to his feet. Alec waited a few seconds, waiting for any reaction, until his heart jumped when the slime-covered body slowly straightened from the hunched position. 

Magnus turned his head in a ninety-degree angle. Alec can see some of the slime got on his cheek and jawline. His expression was blank with raised eyebrows. 

“Well,” he then spoke, breaking the silence. “That _clearly_ could have gone better.” 


	2. Where Do We Go From Here?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mission was done. He got Magnus out, and helped him on removing his wings. There was nothing else for him to do, no other reason for him to stay. So, why did that bother him a little?
> 
> What reason was there for him to stay?

The water wasn’t strong enough to cover the scent, but the wiping did help diminish it, making it easier for Alec to breathe. The dry slime was easy to wipe off, but sadly was also easy to get himself dirty; smudges of black were visible upon his pale fingers like dry ink than on his black pants, kneeling as he cleaned. 

“You know I have magic for that, right?” 

He jumped. He was caught up on seeing the black color run through the white rag, no doubt leaving a permanent stain no matter how many times it will get washed, that he didn’t notice the distance spraying of the shower be turned off minutes ago. After that _unbelievable_ experience, Magnus declared on the opportunity of taking a shower — “Even the showers and baths there were most horrid as best,” he commented. It was that moment he took up the opportunity to find a rag to clean up the footstep stains Magnus left behind, avoiding the chances of seeing his bare front. 

The melting wings also melted the clothes off, leaving his back, arms, legs and feet covered in its residue. Only the front of his body, all open and humanly tan, was clear of any full body slime. It didn’t stop the pink blush to grow on his face when Magnus, before entering the bathroom, teased in letting Alec join him any time other than today. 

“Think you exerted yourself in one night?” Alec responded, then looked up. His eyes widened, and the rag almost dropped. Magnus looked different. A good different— _real_ good. 

Now free from the intruding black wings, and clear of the rotten-smelling and dried up slime, Alec felt as though he was looking at an entirely different Magnus. He wore a new set of clothes involving close yet loose black pants, and a long-sleeved maroon and golden shirt with a V-neck so low the end stopped at the middle of his torso, showing the bare tan skin and the golden necklaces worn around his neck. His hair was also clear of the slime, and possibly any other products he could have used earlier, as it was now damp dry and parted to the side, a few front strands over his forehead. His face was also clear of the make-up and dry beer dews and possible dry splashes from the slime, having him naturally enchanting. 

He didn’t realize he was staring for so long until a smirk came upon his face, a glint in his brown eyes. “Like what you see?” 

Alec blinked twice, looking away to hide and force his blush back. 

Soft chuckling from the wingless man was done. “No need to be embarrassed, darling—I know how devilishly handsome I am.” 

That alone had Alec calm down and roll his eyes, standing back up. The floor was clear of the stains. No proof of what happened earlier stayed in the room. 

“But as charming and kind it was to have you clean up my mess, once again I could have done it myself, how about I give my savior a treat. Say, a drink break?” 

“I’m not a savior,” Alec stated. “But, sure.” 

The disagreement didn’t waver the grin off Magnus’ face as he turned and exited the room, a grace in his step that had Alec wonder if the performance he saw at the circus was actually natural instead of choreographed. Discarding the rag, he accepted the martini glass, holding back a jump as Magnus snapped his fingers, and a small indigo-ish purple cloud bloomed and vanished over his drink. Alec then remembered that this man wasn’t an ordinary man, but a warlock. One with such magic powers, such as cleaning up a mess in a single finger snap. The warlock then brought up his own glass, a whiskey type with an amber drink inside. 

“To us.” 

Glass clinked and drinks were sipped. Alec wasn’t familiar or fond with the idea of drinking, so his reaction, involving his face scrunch up from the strong liquid, was expected. An amused huff came out from Magnus as he calmly sipped, the drink familiar to his liking. 

“So,” Alec began, curious. “What are you going to do now?” He watched as Magnus took in on the question, and immediately focused on the thoughts rummaging through his mind. 

“Well, first things first, I must call Caterina and inform her that I’m alive and have returned. No doubt that she and Madzie were concerned about my disappearance, because neither of them actually saw me get taken. Then, I have to see about my clients, if they were taken cared of or have been postponed for another time. Although, I’m pretty sure that Ragnor could have taken over for me, bless his good heart. Informing Raphael of my return is another—I’ll be waiting for his generous relief for me with his insults and high yet ridiculous expectations.” He chuckled to himself at the thought, then a worried expression appeared. 

“Madzie, dearest sweet pea... I must have worried her to the bone. A simple accident was done, and by the time she and her mother could have returned, I was gone. They didn’t know I was taken away, so they can only assume the worse—at least, Madzie would while Caterina would try to comfort her, tell her it wasn’t her fault... It breaks my heart just thinking about it.” He added on placing his hand over his heart, as if actually feeling it break. 

Alec could understand that. What Magnus went through was exact to a classic kidnapping. It just happens so suddenly; one moment a person could repeat an everyday routine, until all of a sudden it all changes with one single capture. He could imagine his own worry and guilt if anything happened to his family, especially Max. The youngest of the four siblings. Just the thought about Max being kidnapped and Alec being incapable to do anything made him relied up. He would do anything to get his brother back, safe and sound. 

Now that he thought about it, he felt his own heart ached on the idea of Madzie, an innocent little girl who was probably scarred and hurt on losing Magnus. Believing he ran away. Because of _her_ , not because he was kidnapped. 

That was truly worse. 

“Well then.” Alec then placed his glass down, not willing to take another sip. “I should let you do that, and head off then,” he concluded. The mission was done. He got Magnus out, and helped him on removing his wings. There was nothing else for him to do, no other reason for him to stay. So, why did that bother him a little? 

Magnus looked at him, surprised as if forgetting he was there before taking in on his words. “Oh.” It didn’t help on soothing the atmosphere as his voice held disappointment. It also rested on his face before it was wiped off, his body straightening up. “Very well then. I can assume that you would rather walk home, but clearly neither of us know how close or far your home is, so how about I save you the trouble on walking back by portaling you there? Just give me the address, and I’ll do the rest.” 

That did made sense, and Alec found himself nodding. “Yeah, that could... Wait a minute.” 

Magnus blinked, taking another sip. 

“Portal me?” 

“Yes,” he pointed out, clearly obvious. “You’ve seen the one that brought us here. It’s not really all that surprising.” 

“I’m well aware of that. That’s not what I meant... Why are you telling me this? Aren’t you worried?” Magnus raised an eyebrow. “You teleported us back to your place. You have an entire collection of potions — _actual_ _potions!_ — and you had me make one for you whilst you were using magic. Just to _talk_. Haven’t you forgot that I’m still a stranger, and you’re... you’re a warlock? Aren’t you worried that I could tell someone about this? About this entire experience?” 

“No.” 

The answer was instant. His eyes widened. 

“No, I’m not.” 

Magnus calmly took another sip, oblivious to the tensed atmosphere. He then continued, “I understand your concern; you’re right, it is unwise to confess a thing to not just a stranger, but to a mundane like yourself.” Alec furrowed his eyebrows. Mundane? “But I’m not concerned. I’m not worried. Not with you.” 

Confusion settled as Alec looked at him. His eyes narrowed slightly, suspicion appearing. “Is there some sort of... you know, a memory loss potion in my drink?” 

“Nope. Such an idea comes from a spell. More mental than physical consumption.” 

“Then why?” 

He looked straight at him. Hazel eyes saw the truth in the brown as he spoke. “Because I trust you.” 

“...You don’t even know me.” 

“And you don’t know me—that didn’t stop you from saving me. Let’s recall back to when you first saw me, not in the performance but outside of it. You saw how strong I was, so most likely you could have let me handle any situation on my own. Let me deal with my own problems, but you didn’t. You came and freed me, and then you continued on helping me by making the potion for me. I was, and still surprised that you stayed after that... moment.” A small shudder was released, not that Alec could blame him. It wasn’t an experience meant to be repeated. 

Alec rubbed his neck, his eyes darted at the purple alcoholic drink. It now seemed tempting. “I... I-I couldn’t just... _leave_ you there.” 

“And because of it, I trust you. You can be surprised on how trust makes you do such things.” 

Eye contact was done once again. His mind flashed on a memory, recalling the sight of the golden silted eyes. He wondered if they were still there, or were removed with the wings. He can remember those eyes filled with anger and control, and surprise but that was mostly on Alec’s presence. With those majestic wings, Magnus wasn’t only an attraction, but a creature not to be dealt with. He wasn’t one that could back down so easily. 

Magnus was right. Alec didn’t need to go back to him. He could have believed he was strong enough to handle the situations he was put into. Not to mention, he’s a warlock. He could have figured something out. Heck, he could have got an idea or plan in mind before his arrival. Even with his magic on the frizz, he was a strong, clever, and independent man. He didn’t need anyone. He didn’t need him. 

And yet... 

“Why then?” 

Magnus waited. An eyebrow was raised. 

“I never knew you had magic. I could have figured that you could have come with a way to get out on your own. If you’re that powerful, then why? Why did you let me help you?” 

With both eyebrows raised, realization came towards Magnus, and to add on with it, Magnus was now the one looking away. His focus now rested on the window, showing the nighttime view of New York. His left hand was lifted, his fingers playing with the metal cuff on his ear. When did he had that on? Alec thought, and now just noticed the rings upon his fingers. Only the thumb and ring finger were empty. 

Alec was known to be pretty stubborn, but he managed to wait patiently for his answer; the entire time he was with him, there was no signs of shyness or avoidance from the warlock. He wasn’t going to disturb it. 

Eventually, Magnus sighed to himself and turned back to Alec. “Let me make this simple.” Any hints of shyness were gone, bringing back the confidence in a smooth and relaxed manner as his three steps back to him. Alec then saw a hint of hesitation in his eyes before Magnus answered. 

“I wanted to see you again.” 

Alec froze. He didn’t expect that. It lasted for a few seconds before his eyes darted side to side, confusion kicking in. What? “Why?” 

“Why’d you come?” 

“Because–” 

“No,” the warlock interrupted. “There’s another reason—why’d you come?” 

That had Alec silent. Another reason? What other reason was there? He came to Magnus because he witnessed something he wasn’t supposed to see. He saw how the crew treated him, and he couldn’t let anything else happen further towards him. He just wanted to free him. That was it. That was the only reason. It was just the right thing to do; that was the answer. 

“I don’t know” was what he said, instead. 

Magnus looked at him, wondering and hesitating. “For almost a century, I closed myself off from feeling anything to anyone—man or woman.” 

He waited, as if Alec was going to disturb him. He didn’t, so he continued. 

“You unlocked something in me.” 

Alec showed no reaction. He was blank yet confused, contrasting with his heart that slammed against his chest. He wasn’t expecting that, either. Magnus was interested with him? A guy he saw once in the audience, then again outside for less than an hour? 

Alec opened his mouth, then closed it. He didn’t know what to do. He never experienced having a confession given to him before. No one has ever showed an interest in him before. Throughout his years, Izzy and Jace were the ones that can grab attention so easily, even without talking. Alec could barely gain a first glance, let alone a second one. Getting such a confession from not only a handsome man, but a warlock of all people was... impossible. 

And yet, it wasn’t. The silence has been too unbearable as Magnus looked away; regret was obvious upon his face. Alec felt bad, but what was there for him to say? He couldn’t return the interest, because he didn’t have any... Right? This was all too new for him! 

But the least you can do is say something to him! He scolded himself. 

“Uh, listen, Magnus. I just–I mean, I haven’t–This is all just—” 

He stopped, his eyes settling on the tan ringed finger upon his lips. 

“I understand.” 

There was no disappointment or regret. A soothing smile was on his face, and it had Alec do the same in relief as the finger was removed. Then, along with the thumb, wrapped around his martini glass, bringing it back up to him. 

“Stay for one more drink?” 

Alec looked at the glass— 

“And then decide.” 

—then back at the smiling warlock, eyes hooded in a playful manner than a sinister one. 

As incredible this whole night experience was, he really should head back. If it was anything like the portal that brought them here, he was sure that he could return home before anyone could wake up. He could sleep for a while before waking up again, minutes or an hour before the sun was up, and continue on with his routine with planned schedules for the day. He had to go back to the routine he has been focusing on for his entire life, and he couldn’t delay any further than he has now. 

He took hold of the glass, and took a sip. He grimaced but still accepted it. He looked up to the waiting warlock. 

“If you lasted over a century, how is it you’re not old as my grandfather?” 

Magnus’ eyes widened, frozen at the question before throwing his head back, laughing loud that it echoed the entire loft. Alec’s eyes crinkled as he chuckled, the laughter contagious and nice to hear as he watched the Adam’s apple bob upon the flawless tan neck, until his head was brought down. It made his heart flutter to see Magnus look so carefree and amused so bright. 

“You’re just full of surprises, aren’t you...?” He blinked in realization. “My goodness, I don’t believe I ever caught my savior’s name.” 

Alec rolled his eyes, but still smiled. “Alec.” 

“Short for Alexander?” 

“Yeah, but no one calls me that... Y-you can, if you want.” 

Magnus smiled, a twinkle in his eyes. “I’ll be taking up on that offer, Alexander.” 

It made him smile a bit further, hearing his full name from his lips—only to have his jaw drop and his eyes bug out when Magnus corrected that he lived for over four centuries, laughing once again at his reaction. As focused and dedicated he was on his goal in freeing Magnus, there was something deep within his conscious mind that, maybe, possibly, there was another reason why he came back for him. 

A _real_ good reason. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Better late than never, am I right?!
> 
> Please leave a review, it'll make my day! Also, I made a tumblr blog! Follow me: p-moonwrites
> 
> Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Will come up with Chapter 2 soon! Don't hesitate to leave comments, please! It'll make my day!


End file.
